


Solar

by JacksPen



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: It could be shippy if you see it that way, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksPen/pseuds/JacksPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Hibiki had to compare his best friend to anything in the world, he’d compare Daichi to the sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solar

**Author's Note:**

> Well here's another little thing I ended up making while lacking sleep. I had to mix a bit of canon from the anime in because we don't really learn much about Hibiki and Daichi's past in the game. Also because Hibiki would definitely see Daichi as something amazing (because let's face it he is) and praising him wouldn't be too hard to imagine. There's probably a load of mistakes in this, so sorry for that. Any comments are welcome.

If Hibiki had to compare his best friend to anything in the world, he’d compare Daichi to the sun.

Daichi, at least to him, was literal sunshine, even if nobody else saw that (sunshine was always broken up into a myriad of colors anyhow).

Daichi was bright, and warm, and he was home.

Daichi was the bright star that helped Hibiki grow as as person.

Daichi took that tiny, neglected seed that was Hibiki and he took care of it. He nurtured it until it grew into a real person and everyday Hibiki would turn his head to Daichi as if he was the literal sun.

Daichi was the warmth of his encouraging words, keeping Hibiki from wilting. He was the hugs that kept Hibiki from falling apart. He was the hand to hold when Hibiki faltered. He was the tears shed for all the people who died. He was the feeling that kept Hibiki afloat whenever he felt himself falling into the cold abyss that he could never truly escape.

Daichi was a lion, noble and tall, who would protect everything he cared about with such ferocity, never once letting those under his protection get hurt. Daichi was a leader (even if he never believed it himself);  a leader that would keep everything together when everyone was falling apart.

Hibiki  knew that Daichi himself would never believe him, not when their current company held so many stars (many of them so blindingly bright), but in the end the sun was the only star that supported life, and Hibiki was going to bask in its light as long as he could.


End file.
